Till Fear Ends Your Life 2
by Safire Lupe
Summary: Seqeal to "till fear ends your life 1". the god of fears has return to kill Yami's friends. can he and a new friend stop him once more.NOTE RATED FOR BLOOD AND MURDER.
1. THE SIGN

Sorry it took long for us to make the sequel, but here it is… ok that's all for the introduction… it stinks…(note: I'm gonna call Coraggio 'Colin'…don't ask…)

Previously on "Yu-Gi-Oh!"… 

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE 1"**

YAMI WAS VISITED BY THE GOD OF FEARS, DEIMOS, WHO KILLED ALMOST HALF OF HIS FRIENDS. LUCKILY, A BOY NAME CORAGGIO, GOD OF BRAVERY, HELP HIM OVERCOME HIS FEARS TO STOP THE KILLER… THEY STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT LIES AHEAD FOR THEM….

"TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE 2" 

**WRITTEN BY: SIRIUS-SAVIOR**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**A SIGN**

'How quiet Domino city is today… so quiet…' his crimson eyes stairs blankly to the sight of the sunrise out his window. He thinks of nothing else then the yellow glow of light that got his attention, he hears of nothing else then the sound of birds chirping outside that he doesn't hear the sound of the alarm clock ringing and the yawn of his roommate.   
"Yami?" The boy spoke behind him shutting of the alarm clock that annoyed him since he woke up. The three-colored hair boy turns his head to face his companion, "Yeah?". "You forgot to turn of the alarm clock for God's sake now come on and eat breakfast before where late at school." The purple-eyed boy walk out of the room. "Sorry!" Yami yelled "Just don't let me do what your suppose to do again." The boy yelled back from the hallway. Yami just sign, since Coraggio stayed with him, he feels like a little kid who has to follow his big brother all the time but he got used to it. Coraggio took the identity as Colin Motou, Yugi's cousin, he would have to go to collage with Yami and the others (yup, there in collage) although this is the first day in school, nobody still knows him, even his friends.   
Yami went down to get some breakfast. In the table, Colin sat there patiently waiting for Yami. After eating, they went up, take a bath, get dress and walk to school. On there way, Yami had the feeling that he was being watch, he turns his eyes hoping to find the person sneaking on him but no luck that he turns to Colin "Hey-", "I know…" he cuts him off. 

As they got in the campus, Yami started to feel his left arm burning, he touch the burning spot and close one eye from the pain. Colin notice Yami in pain, "Everything alright?" He ask, "Yeah…" Yami replied trying to hide the pain from his face.

The bell started ringing and everyone sat on their sits, Yami was in the same class as Tea, Duke, Ryou and Kaiba, Colin waited outside the class room when the teacher came in. "Class, may I all have your attention please… thank you… Welcome to back to school, I know your happy to see your friends for a long time and I hope you be friends with our new student" the teacher announced and call out for Colin, "I like you to meet a new student, COLIN MOTOU."

The class turns to Yami who covered his face with a book from embarrassment while some other girls saw how cute Colin was. Colin walked pass Yami and whispered to his ear: "Deimos is back" Yami's Eyes widened after hearing those three word, "WHAT?" he shouted out loud that the class turns to face him. "Is there anything you would like to say, Mr. Motou?" the teacher spoke, "No ma'am…"

After class, every girl who saw Colin went running to Yami for information about him but Yami has more important things to discos with Colin. When the girls all left, Yami, Followed by Tea, Duke, and Ryou, went to See Colin. "Hi! Colin" Everyone greeted, "Hi!" Colin replied and turn to face Yami, "Yami, we need to talk"

"Talk now, let them listen…"

"Yami… let them wait outside…"

"Let them know Colin…"

"No…"

"TELL THEM!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"I DON'T WANT LOSING ANOTHER FRIEND CORAGGIO!"

"IF YOU LISTEN TO ME THEN WE CAN SAVE MAI, ATEM!"

Yami eyes widen "Mai?"

"Yami what is he talking about?" Tea said with concern. Yami was speechless.

"I saw something in your notebook before we left, it was a picture of Mai's head, in the back there was something written on it, it says: scardey cat it means she's next…" Colin points at Tea "…Then you…" then Ryou "…You…" then Duke "…and You…and after that…" he faces Yami…

"…It's us…"

End of chapter 1 Don't forget to review. Chapter 2 is coming up next and this is the bloody part. 

_**Sayonara**_


	2. SCAREDY CAT

DECLAMATION: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH.

Previously on "Yu-Gi-Oh!"… 

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE 1"**

THE GOD OF FEARS VISITED YAMI, DEIMOS, WHO KILLED ALMOST HALF OF HIS FRIENDS. LUCKILY, A BOY NAME CORAGGIO, GOD OF BRAVERY, HELP HIM OVERCOME HIS FEARS TO STOP THE KILLER… THEY STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT LIES AHEAD FOR THEM….

"TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE 2" 

**WRITTEN BY: SIRIUS-SAVIOR**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**SCAREDY CAT**

Yami and Colin sat in the counter inside the game shop. Grandpa died a few months ago and Yugi's mum went to work at Australia. So the two kept the shop to have some money, but money was not the idea today.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME BEFORE?" Yami angrily yelled to Colin

"Shut up! Mai is going to die in a few hours…or even minutes and all you can do is blame me…" Colin argues back, "Lets just go to Mai's house, and deal this with her, got it!"

"Any other ideas? You said Mai is going to die how can we deal with it?"

"Lets just go to her house before she gets hurt soon-" Colin was interrupted by a knock at the door. He and Yami walk over to it slowly. Colin twisted the knob and saw Mai, still alive and safe…well almost.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Yami asked her. Mai was looking absolutely happy than being shock. "Well, I though of stopping by for awhile, plus, its about to rain, I hope you don't mind?" She smiled.

"Um…sure…come in…" Yami lets her in. Mai notice that his friend was looking odd as if his hiding something from her, her face suddenly turns confused. "Are you okay Yami? You look nervous?"

Yami rub the back of his head "No… everything's fine-"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Colin shouted at the sight of a shadow with a huge chopping knife behind Mai, Yami move back a little.

"GET OUT MAI!" Yami screamed.

The Blonde just raises an eyebrow thinking that this is a joke. "Seriously, do you think I'll fall for-" but by the time she was about to be finish the huge chopping knife slash down to her skull Colin and Yami watch in horror but Yami was there first to scream.

Yami was in shock he couldn't move a muscle, his face was pale. By the time Mai's body fell to the floor he saw a tall man with yellow basilisk like eyes the other eye had a scar on it, and his torn out trench coat was covered in blood.

"Deimos…" Colin said softly. Deimos drops the knife to the floor and walks his way to Yami. But moved back and took the knife and walk out, disappearing from the rain.

When Yami was back to reality he runs to the door screaming: "DEIMOS! I WILL GET RID OF YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

A few minutes later, the cops had arrive and ask some questions to Colin, but he lied that she was shot when she entered the game shop.

Many people showed up to see what had happen even Tea and Duke came. When they heard the news from Yami and Colin they were absolutely shock.

"Hey, where's Ryou and Bakura?" Yami Ask them.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him for a while." Tea answers while brushing some tears away.

"Let's go to There house to tell them the news" Duke suggested.

The four walked there way to Ryou's compartment, which were just a few yards away. Yami knock at the door but a strong wind opened it. 'They left the door open at this late of night?' The crimson eyed boy though as he and his friends entered the house. It was empty, they call out for Ryou or Bakura but nothing they kept on searching till they saw the backdoor open that led to the back yard and that big tree. They where shock after seeing Ryou and Bakura's heads hanging on the tree branch while their bodies tied together at the trunk with their hands nailed on it. Tea cried some more while Duke called 911.

Yami and Colin stud there starring at the bloody tree. Yami points something carved on the trunk of the tree next to the bodies. "Scaredy cat…" He mumbled. "That can't be good…" Colin mumbled back then turns to Tea and Duke "Guys, after the police question you, we want you to go home and lock your doors and windows…". "Why…" Duke ask. "You don't want to look like that, do you?" Colin pointed out to him.

Yami's Crimson eyes turn to meet Colin's Purple orbs. "I have to stop him…" Yami said seriously. "But are you ready?" Colin adds. This made Yami think, like Colin said before, Deimos only dies when he faces all his fears, Yami destroyed Deimos once but did it by accident which means he hasn't overcome his fears yet, this made him still alive. He though some more. "Well…" Colin mumbled.

"Yeah…" He looks up the sky, "Like Yugi said…"

"…I can…"

END OF CHAPTER 2 

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, CHAPTER 3 WILL BE ON BY THE NEXT DAY.**

**SAYONARA**


	3. JUST A MOVIE

DECLAMATION: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH.

Previously on "Yu-Gi-Oh!"… 

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE 1"**

THE GOD OF FEARS VISITED YAMI, DEIMOS, WHO KILLED ALMOST HALF OF HIS FRIENDS. LUCKILY, A BOY NAME CORAGGIO, GOD OF BRAVERY, HELP HIM OVERCOME HIS FEARS TO STOP THE KILLER… THEY STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT LIES AHEAD FOR THEM….

"TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE 2" 

**WRITTEN BY: SIRIUS-SAVIOR**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**IT'S JUST A MOVIE**

Tea's house…

Everything seems fine, nothing was happening, just the brown hared girl sitting on the couch in front of the TV. She sob and cried as she heard the news of Mai, Bakura and Ryou who died a few hours ago.

There was a knock at the door, she stud up and shut down the TV then she walk her way to the door slowly. She suddenly stop as she remembered what Yami had told her and that the killer was still on the lose. She pick up an umbrella and move closer to the door, "W-who is it?" she asks nervously. "Tea, its us, Emely and Karen…" She opens the front door slowly and peek out to see and it was exactly two of her classmates whom she made friends with. Emely, a tall and blonde haired girl, spoke first, "Hey, wanna go watch a movie tonight?"

"Isn't it late?" Tea replied.

"Oh come on! It's only nine forty." Karen, a short and purpled hair girl suggested.

Tea though, maybe a good movie will let her mind forget about the death of her friends, "Sure why not… but what movie is it?"

"THE RING!" the two replied. Suddenly, Tea had changed her mind.

"Um…maybe some other time…"

"Why not?"

"The last time I watch it I got so terrified that I didn't watch TV for a week…"

"But it's just a movie?"

"I'm sorry but thanks anyway." With that Tea wave goodbye to them, the lock the door. She decided to have a little snack. 'The ring huh? Boy, that movie gives me the creeps, but their right, it's just a movie…' She though as she walked pass the living room 'A stupid, stinking horror movie.' Suddenly, the TV turns on by it self and it was blank, she turns it off and kept walking but again turns on, so she unplugs it, but somehow it turns on again. She remembers this part in the movie and after that the telephone starts ringing at ten o' clock. She moves back slowly, step by step there was silence but it broke when the telephone rang. She looks up the clock and it was ten, she picks up the phone her hands shacking, "H-he-hello?"

"Tea?"

Tea was over whelm that it was only Yami, "Oh its only you Yami…"

"Has anything happen to you yet?"

"No not at all e-everything is…f-fine?" she notice that the TV had change channel and into a picture of a well. Next to the TV stands a tall man with yellow eyes grinning evilly at her "Hello scaredy cat… isn't this a nice movie?" soon, a figure was climbing up the well and was walking out of the TV screen. "Bye…" Deimos laugh as the thing from the movie moves towards her, she drops the phone and screamed.

At the game shop…

"Tea…Tea…TEA" Yami yelled to the phone but all he can here was the dial tone. He turns to Colin, his companion.

"Well?" Colin asks impatiently.

"Tea… I heard her screamed!"

"Than what are we waiting for lets get going!"

The two rush to Tea's house. When they got there, Yami kick the door open and went in but they wondered where could she be. "She was at the phone, so she's probably in the living room" they rush to the living room, the TV was wet and the trail of water was on there shoes. They move slowly to the couch next to the phone…

"Holy shit!" Yami spat as he saw Tea's once pretty face, dissembled and her left eyeball gone. He felt his heart torn apart, Tea became his girlfriend since the day Yugi died.

He fell to his knees, his hands on his chest, "Tea…" he mumbled as tears started rolling down his checks.

"Yami, I'm so sorry…" Colin place a hand on his shoulder.

Yami realized that crying wont solve his problem so he wipe of the tears and stud up tightening his fist, "Don't say sorry, it's Deimos whose suppose to say sorry" Colin found bravery in his voice and his face so he know that his ready.

"I think I know whose Deimos next target…and I think you know who…" Colin spoke.

"Duke…his next…"

END OF CHAPTER 3 

**TO ALL THE READERS, MORONS, DUMB HEADS AND PSYCOS, PLEASE REVIEW. STAY TUNE FOR THE FANALE CHAPTER.**

**SAYONARA!**


	4. CRAWLING

DECLAMATION: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR "CRAWLING" BY LINKIN PARK.

Previously on "Yu-Gi-Oh!"… 

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE 1"**

THE GOD OF FEARS VISITED YAMI, DEIMOS, WHO KILLED ALMOST HALF OF HIS FRIENDS. LUCKILY, A BOY NAME CORAGGIO, GOD OF BRAVERY, HELP HIM OVERCOME HIS FEARS TO STOP THE KILLER… THEY STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT LIES AHEAD FOR THEM….

"TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE 2" 

**WRITTEN BY: SIRIUS-SAVIOR**

**CHAPTER FANALE:**

**CRAWLING**

The moon was in the color red, nothing like Yami's beautiful crimson eyes, but are now shedding droplets of tears as if it was raining at night. His companion by his side, his majestic purple orbs glow on the light of sirens below them. They were never seen by the police as they search the areas for they were above them at the roof of Tea's home watching carefully as they took her body out and slowly placing it inside the ambulance ready to take her away, away from Yami.

"Tea…" Yami mumbled, wrapping his arms around him in the cold night air.

"Yami…" Colin spoke softly "we better get going to duke's house before Deimos does…"

"What's the use? We'll never get there in time, we'll never make it…" He replied feeling that all hope is lost.

Colin looks up the stars, "A minute ago you showed me your heart of courage… you said you'll destroy Deimos no matter what it takes…even if it kills you…" Yami look up to him as Colin watch a glowing star. "A wise man once told me that friendship is the best thing that you can win in the whole world… you may lose a love but you can never lose a friend… you know what I'm taking about?"

Yami though, he smiled, "Yeah…but what has this got to do with Deimos?"

"Well… he doesn't have friends, so he has no chances of winning what so ever, gets it?"

" Yeah… lets get going."

Meanwhile…

Duke's house…

Duke sat on the couch lazily, done nothing but watch TV and eat popcorn, he was so lazy that he forgot to lock the door.

A few seconds later he started to hear footsteps coming his way, he slowly open something on his drawer and took out a hand gun with only two bullets in it. As the steps move closer, Duke shot and almost hit Colin on the head luckily he moves side ways and only cuts of a piece of his hair. He took the gun out of Duke's hand, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED! DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH THIS!"

"I'M SORRY! I though you were the killer and who came in."

"WELL IF SOMEBODY HAVEN'T LOCK THE DOOR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Yami saw them arguing and one of Duke's Pictures shot by the bullet than he heard a thump upstairs, soon the others heard it.

"What the hell was that?" Duke said

"I don't know but I think we'll find out soon, come on!" Colin shouted and slowly walked up stairs followed by Yami.

"Duke stay here…" Yami said.

"Why?"

"Just STAY!"

Duke did as he was told and waited. When they were fully upstairs, he turns around and saw someone standing on the front porch out his window, that person in black somehow disappear all of a sudden. Thinking it was a ghost, he moved back a little, what he was most afraid in the world was a ghost and now that he saw one he is very, very terrified.

He suddenly felt cold all of a sudden and he can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He saw a shadow behind him he gulp, "There's no such thing as ghosts, there's no such thing as ghosts, there's no such thing as ghosts…"

"Your wrong…"

After hearing that he turn's his head around slowly.

Meanwhile…

"There's no one up here." Colin whispered.

"Damn I though it was Deimos!"

Than they heard Duke scream.

"Well Yami I guess you though right."

Yami and Colin Run fast as they can down stairs but they were too late, Duke lay there lifeless on the floor next to him stud Deimos grinning evilly at the body.

"What did you do to him?" Yami growled.

"I gave him a little scare then he scared to death at the sight of an unwilling ghost, what a fool…" Deimos said in an Australian accent.

"YOU'RE THE FOOL DEIMOS!" Colin Yelled.

He just grins in reply and walked out to the backyard. Yami and Colin ran after him, "Where do you think your going?"

"Looking for more preys to hunt… my work with you two are over…"

"But our work with you is not over yet!" Yami Shouted. Deimos turns around to face him.

"Very well then…" in an instant, Deimos disappears.

"What is he chicken?" Yami Spat.

"No his just Fast! His faster than lightning!" Colin advised him

Deimos appears in front of him. A Glow from his eyes made Yami electrocuted. Being electrocuted was one of his top 5 fears but he somehow manages to overcome it. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

"What?" Deimos said. His eye's glows again and there was scorpions crawling around Yami. With all his might, he steps on every one of them as they all turns into dust.

Deimos was deafeated, "I-I can't believe it, he over come his fears, unbelievable…"

"Oh believe it…" Yami grins.

Colin's eye's started glowing and Yami saw Deimos turning to dust and then gone forever.

'I did it Yugi…' he though as an image of Yugi and his friends appears on his mind. "I did it Colin-" but as Yami turns to meet him, he was gone.

'Crawling in my skin,

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confused in what is real

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure.'

Yami stud in front of Yugi's head stone thinking that he had finally satisfied his death and the others.

"How you doing Yami?"

He heard a very familiar voice, he turns around and saw what he had expected it was Colin, he wore different clothes now, a white cloak with a purple sash and on his head was a golden crown. "Colin-"

"I don't need a human name anymore, I'm going back to heaven now… and your coming with me…"

"What? Why?"

'There something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing

This lock of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling, I can't seem.'

"Your time has come Yami, you had one fear left to overcome… and that's death!" Coraggio, no longer Colin, said.

Yami smile and looks down, "How?"

'Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real.'

"With this…" Colin took out Duke's Handgun out of his cloak and hands it to Yami, "There's one bullet left."

Yami looks at the gun and smiles again. Coraggio smiles back.

'Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting, reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure.'

Yami Puts the gun on his head and pulls the trigger.

'Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

(There's something inside me that pull beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling)'

"_You may lose a love but you can never lose a friend_"

-SIRIUS AND SAVIOR

END OF STORY 

**CAST:**

**YAMI YUGI**

**COLIN MOTOU (CORAGGIO)**

**DEIMOS**

**TEA GARDNER**

**MAI VALENTINE**

**DUKE DEVLIN**

**RYOU BAKURA**

**YAMI BAKURA**

**NO REPRODUCTION OF THIS STORY IS ALLOWED**

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE II"**

**WRITTEN BY SIRIUS-SAVIOR**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
